A Dose of Pride And An Ounce of Prejudice
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE] Haruhi never had much fondness for someone so stone cold and proud. Kyoya never thought much of someone so plain with such lack of pedigree. Yet somehow, by some mistake, their eyes caught each other's gaze. KyoHaru
1. Pride

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club or Pride And Prejudice.

**A/N:** A little Kyoya and Haruhi magic inspired by Pride and Prejudice. Part One of Two.

* * *

"Are you sure this dress isn't too low cut, Renge?" Haruhi fussed as she adjusted the elegant and of course high fashion dress the twins had provided for her.

"It's very flattering to your figure!!" Renge exclaimed excitedly, slapping Haruhi's fidgeting hands.

"What figure?" Haruhi grumbled. Ouran High School included a graduation ball in all its fancy and expensive traditions. Haruhi wasn't very fond of this tradition. In fact she was dreading it. Of course, since the last of the original Host Club was graduating, the other members thought it fitting to attend the ball. That would mean dealing with all of the troublesome friends she had made throughout her time at that school.

Not to mention, since clubs had ended for the year, the twins thought it fit to reveal her gender and forced her to wear her "proper" uniform. The knowledge of her being a girl had mixed reactions. Some girls became pissed due to their deception. Others became depressed because their precious Haruhi turned out to be a girl. Others were delighted at the romantic thought of a poor girl forced to cross dressing due to her poverty (Renge being one of them). In any case one thing was for sure: all the boys were absolutely ecstatic, and she'd received about twenty love confessions in one week (all of which she turned down, of course).

In any case, Haruhi wanted nothing more than to escape this and get to college already. She had of course, entered the law program of one of the best colleges in Japan, and was counting the days until she could finally take her leave. Unfortunately, several months of summer lay between her and salvation.

"Come on Haruhi!" Renge urged, snapping her out of thought. "Let's not keep everyone waiting much longer—you look so adorable!!" She practically squealed and tugged an unwilling Haruhi into the Central Salon, which lay as extravagantly decorated as ever.

Haruhi, who had long perfected the waltz, was a much desired dance partner from every male in the room. It was a dance for the immense senior class and their guests (which were many), and the whole room buzzed with conversation and excitement. Haruhi was tired out before half the night was over. She had shared a dance with several boys from her class, Hani, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and of course, Tamaki. At last she took a place by the wall, watching the dancing with a drink in hand. A few moments passed before she noticed exactly whom she was standing next to.

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai… I don't think you've danced all evening… That's unlike you." Haruhi observed to the bespectacled man who stood stoically next to her.

"On the contrary I dislike dancing quite a bit. I only do it when it would merit me." Kyoya replied, crossing his arms. He seemed exceptionally bored.

"Ah. Well, we haven't danced together either tonight." Haruhi said slowly, hoping it would provoke him. It's not that dancing with him was anything special, but more that she felt bad because he was so bored. If he preferred dancing with someone he knew than a random person, then she'd oblige.

"Well I'm not the least bit interested in dancing if that's what you want. There are countless men in this room looking hopefully towards you. Dance with one of them." He gave her a sidelong glance. "By the way… that dress doesn't suit you. Next time wear something that didn't so plainly show your lack of curves, in a color that didn't make you look so ghostly pale."

Haruhi had the urge to throw something at him. She vowed to never feel bad for him or try to help him again. "Thank you for your opinion. And I would advise you to never attend a public gathering that would merit you so little that you lose all sense of politeness." She said coldly through gritted teeth before walking away to dance with a classmate. The entire time she distractedly built up her newfound dislike for Ohtori Kyoya and by the end of the song she was convinced she had never met such a disagreeable and rude man in her life.

Kyoya, on the other hand, spent much of the night staring at her, and wondering why despite his comments, he couldn't help but start at her while she wore that dress.

She spent a majority of the evening with a newfound friend she had made that year. Ayano was one of the first people she'd met in Ouran who wasn't completely ridiculous. She was a sensible person, and didn't get carried away by her wealth. They were even going to the same college, and she was hoping to see more of her in the future.

"Kyoya's never been a favorite of mine, I admit…" Ayano giggled as Haruhi spilled her complaints onto her trusted friend. "I must say I prefer someone like Tamaki… he's a bit of an idiot, but he's really sweet."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows with a knowing smile. "Mr. Stupid-but-Sweet is staring at you as we speak."

Ayano spun to see where Haruhi was looking to catch Tamaki looking hastily back at his current dance partner. Ayano smiled. "He was probably staring at you."

"Give me a break, he got over me ages ago." Haruhi laughed. "It was definitely you."

Ayano shrugged. "Well in any case, he and I shouldn't go out anyway. Even though you see me as wealthy, I'm only a C-class student at Ouran, and my family is not nearly as high up as Tamaki's. We could never…"

Haruhi elbowed her. "You have no confidence."

The two of them laughed a bit more. Haruhi's apparent dislike for Kyoya was forgotten in her teasing Ayano, who danced with Tamaki twice more that night.

The ball ended in Tamaki (after persuading from Haruhi) inviting Ayano to go out with him that weekend, and left Haruhi looking on with a satisfied smile at having set up two of her closest friends.

* * *

However, that weekend, Ayano called with the distressing news that Tamaki had fallen ill. Haruhi immediately made up her mind that the two of them would visit him in his house to see how he was. Ayano hesitantly agreed.

Surprisingly, Tamaki's father greeted them at the door. He was just leaving after visiting his son, and the three practically collided.

"Ah, Haruhi-chan! Haven't seen you since the ball, how have you been?" Tamaki's father addressed Haruhi with his usual affectionate familiarity. Haruhi smiled and politely answered his usual pleasantries, when he seemed to notice Ayano for the first time.

"Sakamoto Ayano." Ayano bowed an introduction nervously. "I… I'm here to see Tamaki-kun."

Tamaki's father studied her. "Ah yes, Sakamoto… from… Class C, I believe…" There was certain stiffness in his tone of voice. "You speak of Tamaki with such informality…" He seemed almost disapproving and cold.

"S-sorry…" Ayano bowed again.

"Well, I'll see you later, I have a lot of business to attend to you." He strode away without another word.

Ayano's demeanor was much more serious than before.

"I… I'm sure he didn't mean anything of it." Haruhi assured, touching her shoulder.

"You wouldn't understand the importance of pedigree, would you?" Ayano said, colder than Haruhi had ever known her to be before.

"No. It has no value in my eyes, or in those of Tamaki-senpai. And if I know his father, if Tamaki were to fall for you, he would not object." Haruhi said softly, knowing this to be truth. Ayano didn't answer, and the two went upstairs in silence.

"Ah, Haruhi!!" Tamaki called hoarsely when he saw her. "Thank you for visiting! And you've brought Ayano! You're looking as fair as ever, but you're only missing your beautiful smile." Tamaki addressed Ayano with as much charm as he could produce in his sorry state in the tangle of bed sheets.

Haruhi watched Tamaki dote and compliment Ayano with every turn, and Ayano shyly nod or shrug, or offer a comment of her own. She smiled and slipped silently away, pretending to be observing some books on a table on the other side of the room. It was at that time that she noticed the other person who was in the room.

Kyoya was sitting in a chair not far from the table Haruhi was at, staring involuntarily at her. He watched her as she trailed her slender fingers over the books, occasionally lifting one to examine it. Her movements were clumsy, yet delicate, and held an elegance entirely her own. Her hand lifted to brush away a stray lock, and her eyes flickered up for a moment to rest on Kyoya. She paused, and Kyoya flitted his eyes quickly back to his book and pretended to be engrossed in his book on economics. She had, thankfully for him, missed his gaze and blinked with surprise at his presence.

"Kyoya-senpai, what are you doing here?" She asked with an air of someone who could care less of his answer.

"Watching over Tamaki, what does it look like?" Kyoya replied with an air of someone who could care less for the question.

"Oh, I didn't know you were capable of such sentiments." Haruhi's voice dripped in sarcasm.

"If you're still angry about the other night, I'll tell you that words can only hurt if you take them to heart." Kyoya replied simply, taking the hint that she had been insulted. It was not quite an apology, but Kyoya felt it enough.

Apparently Haruhi disagreed. She laughed bitterly. "Who said I was angry about that. Rest assured I took none of your lack of manners and social skills to heart." With that she slammed the book onto the table slightly louder than necessary, and turned to join Tamaki and Ayano.

Kyoya felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Despite his efforts, he felt as if he'd just insulted her further. He tried to return to his book, but ended up reading the same page several times for the rest of the evening.

Their visit had been towards the evening, and as their animated talking of the future and their plans took them far into the night, Tamaki insisted it was only proper for them to stay the night. Kyoya, who had been planning to do so anyway, simply nodded, and though Haruhi and Ayano protested, Tamaki's persistence convinced them.

Though the mansion could spare more than enough rooms, to make things easier on the maids, Haruhi insisted to share a room with Ayano, who had no objections. So the two of them changed and got ready for bed with borrowed clothes and toiletries laughing and teasing each other.

"I see you and Tamaki-senpai are getting along well, aren't you?" Haruhi smirked as she watched Ayano brush her long, dark hair.

She blushed and swung the hairbrush at Haruhi. "Quit teasing—you know I like him, just leave me alone about it!"

Haruhi dodged with a giggle. "Whatever you say, but I'm telling you, you should make it official before we go off to college."

"Mm… we'll see…" Ayano muttered, before placing the hairbrush down on the dresser. "By the way…" Her sleek hair swung loosely a she spun around. "What was going on between you and Kyoya-senpai back there?"

Haruhi gave a snort of obvious dislike. "Nothing outside of the usual implied insults and lack of conversation."

"You sure?" She raised her eyebrows. "It's unlike you to be so against a person."

Haruhi crossed her arms. "I just dislike it when people can blatantly throw around insults with such a straight face, and have no conscience about it, whatsoever. I had once thought that Kyoya was simply pretending to only do things for his own merit, but now my better judgment is telling me he really is a selfish person."

"He sure brings out the worst in you, I commend him for that." Ayano flopped onto the bed next to Haruhi laughing.

Haruhi shrugged before realizing something. "Oh! I dropped a hairclip in Tamaki-senpai's room. It's just next door, and I'm pretty sure I know where it is, so I'll be right back."

After a short response from Ayano, Haruhi hurried out of the room. Her hairclip was there, on the floor by Tamaki's bed, where he lay sleeping soundly. It seemed certain that he would have a quick recovery, and she smiled slightly as she saw him hug his precious stuffed bear tighter. She tucked the blankets more securely around him before leaving the room.

As she left the room she walked straight into Kyoya, who was on his way to check on Tamaki once before retiring to sleep. They stared at each other a moment. Haruhi wore a light and slightly revealing summer nightdress provided for he by Tamaki, and Kyoya stood shirtless in just a pair of sweatpants. Both had put little thought into their appearance, counting on the fact that they wouldn't run into anyone.

"E-excuse me…" Haruhi bowed before skirting around Kyoya and hurrying to her room. The experience had been more awkward than it should have, considering they had both seen each other in scarce clothing during previous instances. Yet somehow, it had caused her heart to falter a few beats.

Kyoya, meanwhile, was thankful the darkness had masked how his face had turned about five shades paler. He leaned against the doorframe suddenly feeling worn out. He wondered vaguely what she might have thought of him wandering around shirtless, and tried to avert her image from his mind. He had forgotten how slender her arms and shoulders were and how her slight curves appealed to her thin frame. And the milky color of her skin… He physically shook his head and continued on the task he had come for.

* * *

The next morning was filled with lavish breakfast, which Haruhi thoroughly enjoyed, and Tamaki promising to take Ayano out next weekend, which satisfied her. Tamaki had also seemed to be improving in health, which set a bit of relief on Kyoya; so all three were able to return home in good spirits.

Back home, Haruhi busied herself with packing for college. She knew it was early, but she really had little else to do, aside from the usual chores and outings with friends. All other preparations had been duly made and the summer heat inflicted a haze of laziness even on Haruhi. Even though she was going to college in a place easily commutable from where they lived, Haruhi figured dorm life would be good for her. Due to her excellent scholarship, it was affordable even. So, much to Ranka's displeasure, she decided she would live on her own from now on. Of course she and Ayano had already decided to be roommates, and spent much time on the phone deciding on what to bring and how their schedules fit. The weeks after Tamaki's recovery passed slowly, and he and Ayano had busied themselves with several other dates since, while Haruhi and the twins spied on with satisfied grins.

The phone rung on the table a few feet from where Haruhi lay, face in the fan, a good book in hand. She rolled over and crawled her way towards it before snatching it up.

"Hello?" Haruhi's voice came out in a half sigh.

"Haru_hiii_!" Haruhi cringed as Renge's signature squeals floated through the receiver. "I haven't seen you in _ages_! You _must_ come over to my house, I would _adore_ your company!"

"Ah… sure, why not." Haruhi agreed only in hopes that she would be treated to some good food and air conditioning. The visit would undoubtedly be filled with videogames, but thankfully this allowed much time for some gourmet snacking.

However, before Renge could squeal her way through the first five levels of her latest dating game, a call came.

"Hel_looo_?" Renge sang. "Oh!! Amélie! Lunch? May I bring a friend? _Splendid_! See you then!" Renge hung up and declared that they were going to have lunch with one of her fellow French friends and it would be perfectly okay for Haruhi to tag along. She of course, first supplied Haruhi with a better choice in clothing, and this gave Haruhi the feeling that this Amélie person must be an important family connection worthy of impressing.

They arrived and were escorted to an extravagant living room where a woman with long red curls greeted them with a kiss on the cheek. Haruhi followed Renge's example and returned the kiss, before introducing each other.

They had just seated themselves when Amélie called out suddenly. "Why don't you join us here?"

Haruhi spun around, realizing that there was another addition to their party.

Kyoya stepped away from the window he had been gazing distractedly out of to join them.

"Kyoya-senpai!" She spilled out before she could resist.

Amélie raised her eyebrows. "You know each other?"

Kyoya shrugged. "You could say that." He made a move to sit next to Haruhi.

"No, no, Kyoya, come sit next to me!" Amélie insisted.

Kyoya looked stopped and looked as if he would object, but then dutifully sat down by Amélie's side, opposite Haruhi. She smiled in a satisfied way.

Kyoya was equally surprised to see Haruhi there. He was convinced he'd have to spend an afternoon with a pair of completely ridiculous women, despite their high bloodline. In fact, it was their family credibility that was the only reason he accepted the invitation. However, now he felt a little more assured by Haruhi's presence that he wouldn't be the only person there bored half to death. He couldn't imagine such a gathering would be to her taste at all, though she remained as polite as ever.

Haruhi also noticed by Kyoya's blank face and plentiful silence that he was not enjoying himself. He spoke only when spoken to, and answered with as few words as possible. Kyoya would take to staring at Haruhi to occupy his time, and observed her movements and speech. Haruhi thought he was just spacing out while staring in her general direction.

As lunch came around, Kyoya observed with a small smirk that Haruhi became ever more cheerful. As they went to take their seats, Amélie stopped Kyoya before he settled across from Haruhi, determined to entertain himself with watching her again. "Please, sit across from me, I'd like to sit next to Renge!"

None of them could be fooled into believing that, because they all knew she just wanted Kyoya across from her. However this landed Kyoya right next to Haruhi. He could no longer stare at her to his liberty, because it would certainly not escape notice, and their closeness intimidated him. He sat quite stiffly, and was keenly aware of the fact that their elbows nearly touched.

Haruhi of course, took no notice in anything aside from the delicious food that now filled her plate. Over dessert of exquisite strawberry cakes, Haruhi was in a bright enough mood to engage her companion in conversation. Renge and Amélie being preoccupied in some gossip, Haruhi spoke quietly to the man next to her, unnoticed by the other women in the room. "Kyoya-senpai is as sober as ever, I see. When invited to lunch with someone, you could at least be a _bit_ engaging. Tamaki would be disappointed."

"I don't find it necessary to engage myself in unnecessary conversation." Kyoya replied slowly, wondering if he would insult her further this afternoon.

"Then I suppose we should never speak to each other again." Haruhi said coldly before popping a strawberry into her mouth.

"I don't think…talking to you is unnecessary." Kyoya prodded his cake nervously.

"And why not? What could talking to a lowly commoner such as me possibly gain you?"

"Because… we've known each other so long, it…" He trailed off, not sure of how else to reply.

"Well if it really isn't a waste of time to you, then you could at least try having more pleasant conversations with me. A little effort couldn't hurt." That was the last Haruhi could say before the other two girls brought her into their own conversation.

However, it left Kyoya with a most peculiar feeling unknown to him. He was only allowed a few fleeting moments to meet her challenging chocolate eyes, but for some reason, he went home with only those moments from the outing imprinted in his mind.

* * *

That evening, Haruhi was once again reclined, this time writing a letter to Hani and Mori, who were currently on vacation in Europe. Hani had made her promise to write him at least one letter, and she agreed, unable to resist his adorable pout.

The doorbell rang and she took her time getting to it, expecting her father home from work about that time. However, when she opened the door, she saw Kyoya standing rather awkwardly there in formal attire, jacket unbuttoned, pulling his tie looser.

"Kyoya-senpai… what brings you here?" Haruhi asked politely, stepping aside so he could come in.

"Um well… I was in the neighborhood… and um…" She had never seen Kyoya stumble so much in his speech, and it brought and amused smile to her lips.

"If you're here for my dad, he should be home shortly." Haruhi explained, thinking there to be no other reason for his presence at her house. Her father and Kyoya often had tea together; the two seemed to get along fair enough.

Kyoya nodded quickly, fidgeting again with his tie. "You… you look nice today." He blurted after a pause.

Haruhi looked down at her jean shorts and white tank. "Um… thanks. So do you?" At this point she was more confused than anything.

"I was on my way back from a business party." He explained. His eyes darted around the room and another awkward pause passed before he turned his attention outside. "Summer nights are nice, aren't they?"

Haruhi smiled and joined him by the door. "Yeah… especially with this breeze. Of course, you must be really hot in that."

Kyoya shrugged. "A little, but I'm used to it. I don't have the time you do to hang around in casual clothes so much."

Haruhi crossed her arms. "I'm sorry for my lack of business parties to attend."

Kyoya looked surprised and then nervous again. "That's not what I meant! I mean… y-you… um…" he looked briefly at Haruhi's expectant expression. "…Your eyes are pretty." He said before he could stop himself.

Haruhi blinked, dumbfounded. "Thanks?" She replied uncertainly for the second time that night.

"Ah, Haruhi, Kyoya!" Ranka had just come down the hallway to their house. "What brings you here?"

Kyoya looked at Ranka as distractedly as ever. "N-nothing. Goodnight Haruhi." He lingered briefly on Haruhi before shuffling hurriedly across the hall and down the stairs. They heard a loud thump and Kyoya swearing loudly, having tripped on one of the stairs. The Fujioka family blinked as they finally heard the car door slam shut and the limo drive away.

"What's up with him?" Ranka asked Haruhi, quite shocked to see Kyoya in such a state.

Haruhi just blinked and blinked again, before laughing. "I have no clue. Maybe it's his form of an apology?"

"For what? If you ask me he's acting like someone who just fell in love and doesn't know what to do about it." Ranka added jokingly.

Haruhi laughed even harder. "No way!"

Before they could continue to further venture into the reasons for Kyoya's odd behavior, the phone rang from within the house. Haruhi stumbled inside, still laughing, before picking it up. "Hello?"

Muffled sniffles came from the other end. "Haruhi… it's Ayano. Tamaki…" There was a brief, choked pause. "Tamaki doesn't want to see me anymore."


	2. Prejudice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Host Club or Pride & Prejudice.

**A/N:** Ahh I finally finished the beloved book this fanfic was based on. It was so good, so satisfying and now completely my favorite book ever. And oh yeah, holy shit this chapter is long. Get comfortable.

* * *

"What?" Haruhi asked disbelievingly, pressing the receiver tighter to ear.

"Tamaki doesn't want to see me anymore!" Ayano repeated, now evidently crying harder.

"How can that be?? Things were going so well between you two!" Haruhi cried, now more attentive than ever.

"Well it's obviously because of my lack of pedigree. I'm definitely not worthy of being close to him!" She replied hysterically.

"Don't say that!" Haruhi insisted gently. "I'll go talk to him tomorrow, and prove it. I just _know_ Tamaki could never care about such a thing—even his father wouldn't, if he knew Tamaki's affections. He's the most caring father and I _know_ he would never oppose love."

"Like I said before, you don't know anything about the matter… you could never hope to understand. And besides, Tamaki and his father just left for a trip to France, and will be there for the next few weeks. So there's no opportunity. And they've gone undoubtedly to set up a more suitable match for Tamaki." Ayano sniffled, obviously struggling to regain composure.

"Are you telling me, Ayano, that France is beyond the scope of your privileged vacationing abilities?" Haruhi inquired doubtfully, now sinking down onto the ground, leaning against the wall. Ranka was sending her questioning looks, wondering what had brought forth the sudden alarm in his daughter's voice.

"Well, I do have an aunt who lives there… but if he doesn't like me, it would just be pathetic for me to go chasing after him like that… I don't have the guts…" Ayano protested, seeming against the idea, yet not concealing from Haruhi the fact that she had a place in France she could stay.

"Well, you don't _have_ to be going simply to chase after him. You could go to chase after him on the pretense of visiting your _dear_ aunt…" Haruhi suggested playfully.

"Well…" There was a pause as Ayano pondered the idea. "Well, maybe if you went with me…"

"Me? I couldn't possibly afford it, what are you talking about??" Haruhi laughed.

"Oh come _on_! I'll buy your ticket and everything! I _know_ you got a passport for our school trip abroad. Come with me, _please_, I can't do this alone!" Ayano pleaded.

"Well…" Haruhi's mind was now turning over the possibility of indulging in some French cuisine. "I suppose…"

"Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_!!" Ayano's stream of gratitude flowed through the receiver Haruhi, after assuring that she was happy to accompany her, hung up.

"What's up?" Ranka asked, settling at the table.

"Apparently, I'm going to France…" Haruhi laughed with disbelief for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

* * *

The town in France in which they stayed was one not far from Paris, and filled with million dollar estates. Ayano's aunt lived in a house smaller than most of the others in the town, but nonetheless gigantic and grand in Haruhi's eyes. Ayano's aunt, to whom Ayano was her most favorite niece, greeted them warmly. Haruhi was received with equal delight, as any friend of Ayano's was immediately family to them. Haruhi, really not being very close to any of her other relations, smiled at the kind atmosphere of the house.

They were then introduced to her aunt's son, Kouichi, who was only a couple years older than them. He greeted them with equal warmth and politeness. That evening they chiefly spent in each other's company, Ayano and her aunt catching up on family matters and Haruhi and Kouichi left to listen politely. Eventually, both lost interest and engaged in conversation amongst themselves. Haruhi found Kouichi's polite yet comfortable way of speaking pleasant to her, and she was quite involved in their playful debates on intelligent matters. Having spent most of her time in high school with boys who were either idiotic or intolerable, she was enjoying the change of scenery. At one point, by chance, Kyoya's name dropped into the conversation.

"Ah, you know Kyoya-kun?" Kouichi piped up.

Haruhi nodded. "We used to be in… a _club_ together…" She decided she would rather not mention the nature of this club. "What about you?"

"Well when I used to live in Japan, we were neighbors…" Kouichi seemed a bit uncomfortable on the topic.

"Do you two not get along or something?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well, it's just that… we had a bit of a dispute a few years ago…" Kouichi started slowly. "Well, if you must know, there was this girl… I was completely in love with her. Her name is Amélie, and her summer home isn't far from here… We were both so in love, even though we were only eighteen, we wanted to get engaged. Though that might seem odd to you, in our society, marrying young is common, in order to secure an heir to our fortune and we thought we were ready. But… knowing that, Kyoya still got engaged with her. He probably didn't think I was worthy of someone who was so high in bloodline." Kouichi said bitterly in a low voice.

Haruhi couldn't believe Kyoya would do such a thing. He'd always been cold, but she never thought him so devoid of emotion. "Are you sure there wasn't some misunderstanding?"

"Quite sure. The three of us were childhood friends, and in no way could it have escaped Kyoya's notice." Kouichi sighed.

Haruhi did the only thing she could think of doing in her shock of finding out the extent of Kyoya's insensitivity. She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

He gave her a soft smile. "It's okay… I like to think I'm over her. Do you want to… go for a walk through the gardens? They're really beautiful this time of year."

Haruhi blinked out of her thoughts and smiled. "Sure…"

Ayano watched them take their leave with raised eyebrows, and cornered Haruhi as soon as they were alone. "Well, what have we here? Is it possibly you may have a thing for my cousin?" She nudged Haruhi with a grin.

Haruhi blushed. "It's not _that_… well not _really_… he's just really nice."

Ayano smiled. "That he is. Hey… our neighbors are having a sort of party next door, and Kouichi invited us. You want to go?"

Haruhi grimaced. "Will there be waltzing?"

"_God_ no!" Ayano laughed. "You'd think we had enough of _that_ already!"

Haruhi laughed. "Well, then I don't see why not…"

Ayano raised her eyebrows. "Could this be because Kouichi is coming?" She grinned.

Haruhi elbowed her friend. "Oh shut up about that already!"

* * *

It was a house party like none Haruhi had ever seen before. One thing she knew for sure, was that rich people sure loved to party. Yet she didn't find herself quite as suited for this sort of thing. The loud music gave her a headache, and the crowd of people constantly bumped into her, annoying her a great deal. The guests were numerous, and had broken up into smaller groups. Somehow, Ayano, who insisted on it because Kouichi was playing, pulled her into a game of "Seven minutes in heaven". Haruhi was now at a wonder at what these rich people found so engaging in a game she had long gotten tired of in middle school. They were immature to the point of being ridiculous.

As Haruhi sat with them, she was surprised to find Kyoya sitting in the group also, looking greatly displeased. Her hint was that he had also been dragged into the affair, but most of her shock was due to his presence in France. She wondered what could have brought him so far from Japan, and at a party no less.

"Okay!" One of the girls holding the slips of paper with their names on it called them to attention. "I'm going to pull a name from this pile at random, and whoever I call must choose someone to go in the closet with them!" Squeals erupted around Haruhi while she just wished she could be anywhere but there at the time. Not to mention that the rules they were playing by weren't even the _real_ rules to the game.

After some dramatic waving of her hands, the girl finally picked the paper. "Kyoya-kun!!" She announced.

Haruhi snorted with laughter at the murderous expression that now graced Kyoya's face. All the girls around him squealed and looked expectantly at him, wishing to be the lucky girl in the closet with him. Kyoya sighed and scanned the small crowd until his eyes locked on Haruhi's own. He stood and offered her a hand. "Haruhi. Let's go."

"Eh?" Was all Haruhi could say. The idea of spending seven whole minutes in a closet with Kyoya was not within her favorite thoughts. However, she knew that she had no choice, and took his hand. The two trudged to the closet and shut the door. The space was dark and cramped, and she was pressed most uncomfortably against Kyoya's chest. Having no other place to put them, Kyoya's arms pressed against the wall on either side of Haruhi.

"Cozy, Kyoya-senpai?" She asked sarcastically.

"Define cozy." Kyoya shifted uncomfortably, all his senses acute to Haruhi's body so close to his own. He wondered vaguely whether she could hear his heart pounding, because he was sure it was loud enough.

"I'm guessing you chose me because you knew that I wasn't going to squeal my way into an unwanted kiss?" Haruhi laughed.

"Obviously." Kyoya replied curtly, trying to shove the spark of disappointment away from his chest. "What brings you to France?"

"Just vacationing with Ayano. You?" Haruhi had just begun to relax when she remembered her previous conversation with Kouichi. She immediately stiffened again.

Kyoya noticed her discomfort, and now wished more than anything not to be trapped in this small space with her. "Vacationing also with Tamaki. He couldn't come today though; he's visiting his mother. So I was forced by some family friends to come with them on my own."

Haruhi chuckled a bit. "And you're being as unsocial as ever, I'm guessing."

"Of course."

Haruhi paused before going on. "I met someone really nice upon coming here." She said before she could resist. "Kouichi, Ayano's cousin."

This time it was Kyoya who stiffened noticeably. "Is that so? And I'm sure you were impressed by all his charm?" He said dryly.

"Yes, I was. He's definitely nicer than you." Haruhi retorted stubbornly.

Kyoya laughed this time. "Is that what you think? Then you're as easily deceived as any other girl I know."

Haruhi was now becoming angrier and angrier at every word that passed between them. Kyoya sensed this and felt it time to drop the subject. "About the last time I saw you…" He began nervously. He was not quite ready to account for his actions during that exchange, but he didn't know where else to direct the conversation.

"Ah yes. Who was that, and what had he done with Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi smiled at the memory of Kyoya being quite unlike himself.

"I was… tired. And well… I came to ask your father something… but I forgot what it was." Kyoya laid out his well-rehearsed excuses, but only then realized how lame they sounded. The truth of the matter was that he had remembered what Haruhi had said about pleasant conversation, and wanted to maybe casually visit her and ask her to go for a walk with him. It was only after he had rung the doorbell did he realize how abrupt and not casual at all his visit was. And upon seeing her, in his efforts to compliment and be nice to her, he had blurted out several awkward things such as "your eyes are pretty" which he mentally slapped himself for afterwards. Finally he lost his nerve all together and ended up leaving just as abruptly as he had come. He honestly wished the entire thing had never happened.

As he mulled this over a long silence passed between them full of Haruhi wondering what that visit could have possibly been about. She didn't quite believe his excuse of wanting to speak with Ranka, but wondered if he had something to ask him, why he couldn't just go out and say it like he usually did. She concluded it was probably something he was afraid she would find offensive, hence the unnecessary and awkward complimenting in order to get her in good spirits before he asked. That must be it, she concluded.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi looked forward to see Kyoya looking strangely at her, his face just inches from her own. She gulped, and pressed herself tighter against the wall behind her. She wondered faintly whether he was going to actually keep to the rules of the game and go through with kissing her. The thought made her heart stop and she squeezed her eyes shut. But just as their faces stood inches from each other, the closet door opened, and Kyoya abruptly pulled as far from her as possible.

The other girls looked on enviously as the two climbed out of the closet, but Ayano could tell by their silence that either they had gotten into a fight or something really had happened.

"I thought you liked Kouichi, Haruhi. Now what's all this with Kyoya-senpai?" Ayano accused Haruhi as the two were leaving the party.

"For the last time I _don't_ like Kyoya!" Haruhi told her exasperatedly. "He's so… he's so… quiet." Ayano raised her eyebrows doubtfully. "And cold! Not to mention he _never_ knows the right thing to say at the right time. He's constantly insulting me!" But even as she listed these things, she began laughing at how ridiculously awkward his character really was. Whoever could have been crazy enough to name him the "Cool" type? Then she remembered how little sanity Tamaki had ever had in him. The "Cold" type may have suited him better. "I'm telling you. I'm edging towards disliking Kyoya."

"So I'm assuming nothing really happened in that closet?" Ayano huffed, now convinced of her friend's displeasure in Kyoya's character. Haruhi very rarely ever went to the extent of disliking someone.

"Gross, of course not!" Haruhi denied fully, deciding in her mind that the last few moments in the closet never happened.

* * *

Over the next few days, Haruhi took to settling with a good book at a park close to their house. By chance one time, she had found Kyoya there, also a book in hand. He didn't speak much, but joined her there under the shade of the tree, where they read together. Haruhi found, that in afternoons following, he would join her there. They never did carry out any real conversation, but usually just sat there silently in each other's presence and read. Unbeknownst to her, Kyoya only spent about half the time reading, and the rest of it staring at her read.

One morning, Ayano surprised Haruhi with a sudden proposal.

"We've been invited to have lunch with Kyoya and his sister in their vacation home in the neighborhood. Isn't that odd?"

Haruhi was also surprised. "Yeah… that is weird. Did he mention anything of Tamaki coming?" Seeing Ayano's expression, she quickly changed the subject. "Oh well! Do you know Kyoya's sister well? I hope he's nicer than him."

"Kouichi tells me she's annoying." Ayano recalled.

Haruhi shrugged. "Well, we'll see then."

They arrived at the Ohtori's mansion, which was much larger than Ayano's and was greeted by an eccentrically cheerful woman who resembled Kyoya. "Hello, I'm Fuyumi, Kyoya's sister! I'm sorry for the sudden invitation, but I just _had_ to meet you, Haruhi! I've heard so many good things! And of course your friend is always welcome!" Ayano introduced herself, and Fuyumi received her wholeheartedly. "Come in, please! Kyoya had some business to attend to, so he won't be here until a bit later."

Haruhi found that Ayano and Fuyumi got along quite well, and she was at liberty to disengage her mind as much as she pleased. Her surprise had been gotten over when she realized that it wasn't Kyoya who had invited them, but it was Fuyumi. Her thoughts were broken by Ayano, excusing herself to use the bathroom, leaving her and Fuyumi alone.

"So, Haruhi, you and my brother get along well, don't you?" Fuyumi asked after a moment. "He speaks very highly of you."

Haruhi snorted. "Does he really? Could have fooled me."

Fuyumi laughed. "Ah yes, sorry, sorry. Kyoya really is like that sometimes. I have to apologize on my brother's behalf. Often times when he finds himself comfortable with somebody, he tells him or her whatever is on his mind with no regard to what the other person might feel about it. But if he's able to do that to you, it means he really does value you as a friend." She smiled warmly, obviously quite fond of her younger brother. "Whoever ends up marrying him is very lucky. He's very loyal."

Haruhi wondered whether this account of Kyoya really was true or not, but played along anyway. "I hear he's engaged." She dropped casually.

"Well yes, but I wonder myself sometimes if he'll go through with it. He doesn't seem to care much for the girl. It's my own romantic hope that he will not marry for business like I have." Fuyumi stretched. "Oh, he is kind though. Just recently he apparently spared his friend from going into a relationship that would be most inconvenient. His very best friend, Tamaki."

Haruhi straightened abruptly. "Why?"

"Something about the girl wasn't right." Fuyumi shrugged. "I don't know the details."

Haruhi suddenly felt her whole body become cold as Ayano reentered the room. She stood up, not wanting to see Kyoya after gaining this knowledge. "I… I don't really feel well. May I go home ahead of you?"

"Oh, really?" Ayano looked concerned. "Then I'll come with you!"

Haruhi shrugged off Ayano's offers, preferring to be alone, and accepted with gratitude Fuyumi's offer at sending one of their cars for her.

She returned home knowing fully of her stony dislike for Kyoya. An hour passed where she just lay in bed, mind blank and completely unaware of everything. She was awoken suddenly from the trance by a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said hoarsely, sitting up.

To her surprise and displeasure, Kyoya walked in, looking harried and concerned. His voice, however, never failed in keeping its calm and smooth nature. "Haruhi… are you alright? I heard you were sick… so I thought I'd come see…"

"Well you see that I'm fine, so your business here is done. Don't let me keep you any further." Haruhi said coldly, refusing to meet his eyes.

There was a pause, and a shuffling sound as Kyoya debated on whether or not he would leave. Finally he sighed and stepped forward, towards Haruhi. "Look… I… I've thought this over a million times, and still I don't know how to say it. I mean, even through all your lack of pedigree and social status and even though you aren't exceedingly beautiful and your every word isn't full of pleasantry…"

Haruhi looked up now, perfectly scandalized. "And to _what_, Kyoya-senpai, do I owe this string of insults?"

Kyoya looked positively alarmed and then apologetic. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant… it's just that…"

"_What_, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi said impatiently, annoyed.

"I love you." Kyoya said quickly, before looking down and running his fingers through his hair. "I love you more than I could possibly describe."

Haruhi faltered. "Are you serious?"

"Do you think I would _joke_ about something like this?" There was a pause before he quietly and hesitantly continued. "Well… is it okay? For me… or us…?" He seemed hopeful even as he tentatively offered the words.

"Thank you for your sentiments, but there is no _'us'_." Haruhi almost laughed at the proposal. "Did you ever honestly think I'd accept after all you'd done?"

Kyoya seemed puzzled. "And what have I done?"

"Do I need to list it?" Haruhi cried, raising her voice. "First off, who are _you_ to separate Tamaki and Ayano? It was none of your business!"

"Who told you about that?" Now Kyoya was talking louder too.

"What does it matter??"

"I just did what I thought best!! I didn't think I'd let Tamaki suffer as I have!"

"I'm _sorry_ that having feelings for me is such suffering!!"

Both of them were shouting at each other now, and passing maids became alarmed upon hearing their elevated conversation.

"That's not… what I meant…" Kyoya sighed, leaning against the wall.

"That _is_ what you meant!" Haruhi said through gritted teeth. "And that's not the only thing. What about Kouichi?? Are you going to deny that you took away all his chances at love and happiness too??"

Kyoya laughed. "Oh yes, great happiness he would have had. But love, I doubt."

Haruhi was incredulous at this point. "After all this, you have no right to talk about love! Even besides all those things, how could you ever expect me to love you after you've been so cold and so rude to me at every turn?? If you had had an ounce of kindness in your doubtlessly hollow being, I may have just barely _considered_ it!"

An unreadable expression crossed Kyoya's white face. "So I suppose someone as cold and rude as me deserves to be rejected in such a cold and rude way? Thank you for returning the favor. I assure you that you'll never need to do it again." With that Kyoya left the room, the door shutting loudly behind him.

Haruhi collapsed back onto the bed, wondering why there were tears stinging the edges of her eyes. She held her breath, determined not to waste any tears on a man who deserved not a single drop. The exchange had left her tired and aching, her head throbbing with a ceaseless pounding. Ayano eventually returned, and upon entering the room, sat by her bed and gently stroked her hair. Haruhi felt like crying more than ever, knowing that she could never hope to tell her the truth about Tamaki.

"I heard Kyoya was here… is everything okay? He seemed very troubled when he came back…" Ayano asked softly, not knowing what could have possibly happened in her absence.

Haruhi shook her head. "Yeah… I just… I want to go home." Haruhi replied honestly, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Ayano smiled softly. "Yeah, me too. I've given up on him. I'm pretty over him too… So, let's just go home and forget about everything, okay?"

"Well you're lying about being over him, of that I'm sure… but… yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

The arrangements were made without any further adieu and the decision to return to Japan was settled in the most sober way. Although false smiles and pleasantries were a necessary part to be played, it became evident that neither of the girls was leaving France in very good spirits. Haruhi stepped out of their car with a very solemn air as they arrived at the airport, eyes downcast for most of the time.

Ayano tugged her sleeve to catch her attention, pointing towards someone standing not far from where they now walked. It was perhaps the last person in the world Haruhi wanted to see at that moment, but was forced by her persistent friend to greet him. Haruhi approached Kyoya most unwillingly with sufficient hesitation. She stood in front of him in silence, unable to muster a greeting.

Kyoya seemed to have the same thoughts in mind, because he did nothing more than produce an envelope from his pocket and hand it to her. "This isn't a love letter." He made perfectly clear, his words clipped and to the point. "I just thought I might provide a few explanations directed towards your accusations of me. I wouldn't dream of bothering you with such repulsive feelings again. Read it if you choose, or cast it aside and we can act as if we never even saw each other during this trip." He closed her fingers around the small envelope as he pressed it to her. For a moment his hand lingered on hers, savoring the softness of her skin which they so craved. He felt as if he should say something more, but after finding no other words, he left her.

Haruhi stared at the envelope blankly for a long time, but all she could really think about was how warm his hands had been at that moment against her cold skin.


	3. Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club or Pride and Prejudice.

**A/N:** So yeah, sorry for all the confusion, but I lied in the first chapter. This story is _three_ chapters long, not two. And I've decided that after this, there will be a shorter epilogue about what happened to them afterwards. With this fan fiction, I think I break a record of sorts. Yes. This chapter… is fifteen pages long. Good luck.

* * *

The plane ride from Japan to France was a lengthy one indeed. The two girls didn't spend their time there in the best of moods, but still engaged in conversation, most of which consisted of their contempt for the opposite sex.

Haruhi enjoyed the plane ride quite a bit, because traveling in first class was a far better experience then the last time she went on a plane, which was spent between her father and a screaming child smack dab in the middle of economic class. She didn't even have a window seat.

This time, however, she did get to sit next to the window, and much more comfortably so, and spent much time leaning against its cool surface, staring trance-like at the passing clouds. It was amazing how every time they got close to a cloud, it would fade out of their grasp and into a shape she couldn't comprehend to be a cloud. As much as science could provide explanations for such a thing, it was more beautiful when observed without such answers.

She turned away from the window to face Ayano, only to find her friend asleep. Her hand slid compulsively into her pocket to finger the small, but packed envelope she had not dared to open. Yet, curiosity got the better of her, and she delicately ripped it open, pulling out its contents.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I will once again apologize for burdening you with my feelings that are so disgusting. But that's not what this letter is about. I would like to address, with a much more controlled temper, the reasons you had in rejecting me. I would first like to explain the true situation of Kouichi. I don't know what story he told you, but knowing the honesty of that man, I doubt it is a true account of what happened three years ago. Kouichi, Amélie and I were childhood friends, since we all vacationed nearly every summer in the same area since we were young. One summer, I recall Kouichi and Amélie being involved in a relationship more than just friendship. As a mutual friend, I was delighted in this development and hoped to wish them happiness in the future. I found they were planning to get engaged. However, I overheard Kouichi speaking to another friend when they believed to be alone and found out that Kouichi was only marrying her because she was the first heir to her family's fortune and business, being the eldest in a family of daughters. He hoped, that in marrying her, he would inherit that fortune. I was inexplicably angry at his behavior and notified Amélie immediately. We agreed, that in order to drive him away, we would become engaged. And so, we did. That became the end of our relationship with Kouichi. Next, I will explain my interference in the affairs of our two friends. I watched their interaction, for a long time, as Tamaki grew more and more fond of Ayano. I observed as much as I possibly could, but no matter how much I watched them, it became clear to me that Ayano did not return Tamaki's feelings to the extent that he felt for her. On top of that, knowing her to be Kouichi's cousin, I thought maybe she shared in his gluttony for fortune, and knowing what Tamaki is to inherit, that possibility seemed great. I see that I was wrong. However, I will not apologize in my actions for splitting them, because I did what I believed at the time to be right. Had Ayano been perhaps even a bit more outward with her feelings, I would have stayed silent. I will apologize once again for bothering you. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_Trying Not To Love You,_

Ohtori Kyoya 

"Haruhi, what's that?" Ayano asked, having woken up to see Haruhi leaning against the window looking blankly out of the plane, a slightly crumpled piece of paper held in her white hands.

Haruhi jumped at the sound of her voice and hastily shoved the paper out of sight. "N-nothing…" She said faintly, straightening in her seat.

"Well, we'll be landing soon, so pack up." Ayano said slowly, slightly concerned by her friend's odd behavior since the day of their visit to the Ohtori house.

* * *

Much of the next few days was spent full of Haruhi wandering aimlessly through the streets, unaware of the heat or the sun or of anything else, completely surrendered to her thoughts. What was written in the letter was constantly plaguing her mind. She didn't know whether to believe what she saw, but every fiber in her body wanted to believe them. The feeling was inexplicably strong. Yet, she remembered how little Ayano responded to Tamaki's flirting due to her shyness, and couldn't doubt that someone who didn't know her as well as Haruhi would think her to be indifferent. She remembered how much Amélie liked and doted on Kyoya, and knew that this would be impossible if he did such a thing as tearing her away from the person she really loved. She remembered how highly Kyoya's sister spoke of him, yet her account of him was not so great to the point of being unrealistic.

In her heart she really did believe in Kyoya.

The haze of the park drifted in and out of focus, and Haruhi didn't remember when or how her knees gave away, but the next thing she knew, everything was spinning in flashes of green until her eyes rested only on the clear expansive blue of the sky.

"_I love you… I love you more than I could ever possibly describe."_

Haruhi awoke with a start, and was acutely aware of the coldness around her so contrasting to the everyday heat. She sat up slowly, and a damp cloth fell from her forehead to her lap. She observed her surroundings to find herself reclined on the seat of a spacious limousine. Her first thought was whether it belonged to Kyoya. She looked around to see a red-haired male looking out the window with a dazed expression.

"Hikaru?" She said in surprise, and the said redhead turned abruptly to look at her.

"You're awake, finally!" He breathed a sigh of relief. "You collapsed in the middle of the park, no doubt due to the heat. It's a good thing I was driving by and saw the commotion." He explained, edging closer to her.

"Where's Kaoru? It's not like you to be wandering around without him." Haruhi asked, still a little shaken about what Hikaru had told her. She didn't even remember how she got to the park. It was as if she had been dreaming since she woke up that morning. The letter, which was the source of her absentmindedness, was folded securely in the pocket of her shorts.

"Ah, he's… busy. I was actually going to see you, Haruhi. I heard you'd returned from France so…" Hikaru looked a bit nervous, and was fidgeting with the damp cloth he had retrieved from her lap. "Well, um, I have something to ask you."

"Ask away." Haruhi nodded, leaning back against the seat and blinking expectantly at him.

"Look… well, we've known each other for a long time. And, well, I really like you. I mean I _really_ like you…" His speech became quicker with every word. "And well, having turned eighteen and secured that my brother and I will take over my mother's clothing line… I've been advised to choose a wife." Haruhi's eyes grew wider as she realized where this conversation was going. "And… I'd rather it be you than anyone else in the world."

Haruhi was silent for a really long time. The letter weighed her pocket as if it were a brick and her throat felt quite dry. She was sure no sound would come out when she opened her mouth, but her voice, though quiet, was surprisingly steady. "I… I'm sorry Hikaru… I don't know how to say this, but… I… I can't accept your proposal."

He smiled a bit, and his face characterized relief at her reply. "I kind of knew that from the beginning, but it doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

Haruhi also smiled sadly, and reached out to grasp his hand. "Hikaru… you are one of my best and important friends. But when I marry… I want it to be to the person I love…"

"Then…" Hikaru began hesitantly. "Is there somebody you already love?"

Haruhi's free hand slipped unconsciously to where the impression of the letter lay on her shorts, and her smile faded. "No, there isn't." She replied in barely a whisper.

* * *

Haruhi wondered how on earth she had found herself where she currently was, but before she could think any further, her finger had involuntarily rung the doorbell. The door to the mansion swung open and a woman with curling brown hair opened it. Though she was beautiful, the lines by her face gave away her age. One look into her cool gray eyes and Haruhi knew this to be Kyoya's mother.

"May I help you?" She asked politely after being greeted with long silence on Haruhi's part.

"Ah… yes… is perhaps, Kyoya-senpai in?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm afraid he isn't right now. Excuse my rudeness, but may I ask who you are?" Mrs. Ohtori asked, plainly confused as to why there was a young woman here unannounced, asking for her youngest son.

"Oh, no, excuse me!" Haruhi bowed apologetically. "Fujioka Haruhi, a former schoolmate of Kyoya's." She couldn't quite muster out the word "friend", but thought this should suffice.

"Oh! Fujioka-san, so sorry!!" Her polite demeanor broke into warmth, and Haruhi was reminded of Fuyumi as she smiled at her. "Kyoya has told me about you. Please, do come in. Kyoya should be home momentarily; he called a little while ago saying he was on his way back. May I get you some tea?"

"No that's… okay…" Haruhi walked in and was taken aback by the neat spaciousness of the house. The arching ceilings and curving staircase were a breathtaking sight. Most of all she was caught by the line of portraits of each of the family members that lined the stairs. She paused at a photo of Kyoya and his sister. Kyoya was smiling most warmly next to Fuyumi with his stormy eyes alit.

"Ah, I do love that photo of him," His mother commented from behind Haruhi. "He hardly ever smiles for photos, so I cherish it. He looks so nice when he smiles, don't you agree?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied softly. "He does."

"Let me take you to his room, you can wait for him there." She touched Haruhi's arm as to indicate her to follow. Haruhi did so numbly, drinking in her surroundings. Everything from the tall windows to the high-ceilinged hallways were inviting to her. She was not surprised to find Kyoya's room impeccably neat.

Mrs. Ohtori indicated her to sit on the chair at Kyoya's desk and lifted what looked like a large black notebook from a pile on Kyoya's desk. "I don't know if you knew, but Kyoya does love to sketch. He's quite good at it too, but doesn't mention it much."

"No, I didn't know that." Haruhi looked up in surprise, her eyes wandering curiously to what she now identified as a sketchbook that lay in the hands of Mrs. Ohtori.

"To him it's not really of any importance, but his drawings are beautiful. Please, do look at them." Mrs. Ohtori pressed the sketchbook insistently into Haruhi's hands. "I'm quite sure he wouldn't mind."

The forceful tone of Mrs. Ohtori's voice, and Haruhi's own burning curiosity, willed her to accept the notebook.

Mrs. Ohtori left Haruhi's room in pursuit of a telephone, with which she immediately dialed Kyoya's number. "Are you almost home?" She asked urgently.

"Yes, just a few minutes off." Kyoya replied in surprise. "Why, is lunch getting cold already?"

"No, no… but you have a guest."

"Really?" Now Kyoya sounded vaguely interested, although a little vexed that he would have to delay his lunch. "Who is it?"

"Oh, just a friend of yours." Mrs. Ohtori said evasively, before continuing in a slow-paced voice. "Say… you know that girl you said rejected you? The one Fuyumi claimed you were hopelessly in love with? What was her name…? Haruko? Hitomi?" She dropped as casually as she could.

"Haruhi." Kyoya supplied, cursing Fuyumi for her big mouth.

"Ah yes, Haruhi. Well, are you quite sure she rejected you?" Mrs. Ohtori asked.

"Oh yes. Flat out. Why do you ask?" Kyoya asked suspiciously.

"Mm, well I think she seems quite as hopelessly in love with you as you are with her." Mrs. Ohtori observed, her mind lingering knowingly on the way Haruhi's eyes looked as she stared at Kyoya's photo.

"Mom, what—?" But before Kyoya could inquire further, his mother had hung up.

Haruhi, meanwhile, flipped through his sketchbook as slowly as her curiosity could permit, trying to take in every line and shape. Some were of landscapes, and others of people, and a few even, of objects. She recognized many of the host club, especially a great number of Tamaki. She then noticed, pictures of herself lacing their way into the mix. His artwork was indeed something amazing, for the pictures were strikingly accurate. There were a lot of her smiling, and a few of her sleeping. She noticed that she began to become his most frequent subject. Soon, his more recent works began surfacing. Having not seen much of each other, the pictures of her had become scarce, until she reached one of her in the dress she had worn the night of the graduation party. It was the very dress he had so ungraciously commented to be unflattering on her, but was drawn to make her look quite elegant, probably more so than she had actually looked that night. Then she saw with a blush, was a picture of her in that nightdress the night she had stayed over Tamaki's with him. After that there was one of her eating a strawberry cake while laughing, and one of her in a dark background with her eyes closed, in the outfit she had identified as the one she had worn to the party in France. Lastly there was a large and detailed one of her leaning against a tree with a serene smile, book in hand, in the park she realized to be her favorite reading spot in France. To think he had been observing her so well for so long. It made her wholeheartedly regret the rude and downright vicious way she had rejected his confession and turned on him with false accusations to his character.

Footsteps caught her off guard and she quickly replaced the book on its stack, with a similar feeling as if she had just read someone's diary without their permission.

Kyoya rushed towards his room with his heart hammering, having guessed by his mother's phone call as to who was visiting him so suddenly that afternoon. He stopped at the door and took a deep breath, before opening it with all the composure he could manage. "Haruhi…" was all he could supply as a greeting.

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi responded similarly and an awkward silence passed between them both as Haruhi groped for the right words to say in such a situation. After sighing she let out the simplest words that could describe what she was feeling. "I'm sorry."

"You… read the letter?" Kyoya asked quietly, unable to tear his eyes from her apologetic face.

She nodded, before looking down. "I said some… terrible things that evening. I was much harsher than I should have been and I was extremely insensitive about things I didn't understand in the least."

"Is that all?" Kyoya asked, trying hard not to betray the hopefulness that was rising in his chest.

Haruhi gave a half-hearted smile. "Yes, that's all."

Another silence passed between them, before Kyoya offered suddenly. "Do you… Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sorry?" Haruhi blinked, surprised at the sudden proposal.

"I mean…" Kyoya stumbled, trying his best to keep his cool. "The gardens are really pretty, we just recently got a fountain installed… and I know you like nature, and it's not as hot as usual today, so um, do you want to go see it?"

Haruhi smiled, in relief more than anything that he wasn't angry with her still. "Yes, I would like that."

The two of them strolled through the gardens in silence mostly, Haruhi admiring the flowers and foliage, Kyoya admiring Haruhi in her sundress (undoubtedly bought for her by Ranka and then forced on her by the same party). Haruhi felt there was something more she wanted to say to him, but like the clouds, every time she got close to the feeling, it faded from her vision into words that were indistinguishable.

To distract herself, she engrossed her thoughts completely in the splendor of the garden that lay around her. She leaned over the grand fountain, admiring the statues of angels from which water bubbled. In her enthusiasm, her cheap flip-flops failed her and slipped out sending her lunging forwards, but before she could hit icy water, a pair of arms secured around her, catching her and pulling her backwards against a firm chest. Her eyes rested frozen on the stone angels as he prolonged the embrace, arms resting gently around her waist. He wanted to hold her as long as he could be allowed, and she could not find it within herself to resist and just rested limply against him.

"Be careful…" He whispered before moving to release her, but her hand unconsciously moved to rest on his, securing the hold. The angel stared down at her relentlessly as Kyoya froze in surprise.

Haruhi's cell phone rang suddenly and she removed her hand hastily, and Kyoya too jumped away from her quickly, not quite sure of what had just happened between them.

"Hello?" Haruhi picked up the phone, blushing. "Ah yes, this is she? _What?_"

Kyoya looked up to see Haruhi's face drawn with alarm, all color fading from it. "Yes, I'll be right there." She hung up, looking slightly faint.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked with concern evident in his voice.

"My father… is in the hospital. He apparently passed out in work with a high fever. They think he might have pneumonia and—" Haruhi's voice faltered and rubbed her forehead, trying to regain composure.

"Can I give you a ride there?" Kyoya asked softly, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… that would be helpful. Thank you so much." She looked up at him gratefully before smiling. "You've been uncommonly kind today, it's unbecoming of you. What happened to you in France?" She asked as they walked hurriedly back to the house.

"I got laid." Kyoya said matter-of-factly, causing Haruhi to choke on her spit. He smiled. "I'm joking."

"He jokes too?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows. "I'm impressed."

Kyoya took her hand in a reassuring grasp and squeezed it. Her light humor didn't give away to the fear that caused her voice to weaken. "He'll be fine."

* * *

Haruhi's father, in fact, was not fine for a few days after the incident. His fever took a long time to go down and his health was not to full caliber until three days after the hospitalization. Throughout the time, Haruhi remained in the hospital, watching in a daze the humming machines that surrounded her father, fear stricken in her chest. Her mother had, in the same way, slipped away from her life and if her father should follow Haruhi would be left alone. During those three days the twins, Ayano, Tamaki, and even Mori and Hani, had, on separate occasions, visited her. Kyoya had been the most diligent companion, having spent hours by her side throughout the ordeal. They never spoke much, but Haruhi soaked his presence in silence, holding on to the notion that she was not completely alone. Kyoya too, couldn't leave her side for longer than necessary. Her face was blank and pale, and he almost had to force her to eat everyday. She needed pressing to even sleep, and he would not leave the hospital until he was sure that she was indeed asleep.

Finally, her father awoke and the danger had passed. Haruhi was filled with relief, but didn't waste a moment in scolding him for his carelessness and for making her worry so much. Kyoya too, was worn out, and although it was a sure thing that Ranka would recover in no time, he continued to visit them in the hospital everyday. On the last day of his stay, Ranka asked for a private audience with his daughter, and Kyoya obliged and left them alone. However, the worry on Ranka's face bid him to stay close and listen at the door.

"Haruhi, there's a slight problem that we didn't see. The doctor who tended to me was not within the network of our insurance." Ranka said gravely. "A friend offered to pay for it for the time being, but we have to pay him back gradually. I don't know how we're going to manage… it's going to be tough."

Haruhi sighed, but offered her father a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll get a part time job… and I'll stay home so it spares us the dorm expenses. It'll be okay. You just focus on recovering."

Ranka laughed and stroked Haruhi's cheek. "How did I raise such a responsible girl?" His expression became a little sad as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You become more and more like your mother everyday. You're beautiful like her too. You probably have men lined up for you." He laughed.

She laughed too, but more because he had no idea what her situation really was.

Kyoya, on the other side of the door, colored and stepped away, before Haruhi peeked her head out. "Kyoya-senpai…" She paused before stepping out of the room and shutting the door. "Thank you… for staying by me all this time. I don't know what I would've done if I'd been left alone there." She admitted, looking down sheepishly.

Kyoya shrugged and looked down also. "It would have been wrong of me to leave you like that. Anyway, I should go… I have some business to take care of."

"Ah right." Haruhi said quickly. "Sorry for keeping you."

"It was no problem." Kyoya said truthfully, before leaving Haruhi gazing after him with an unreadable expression.

A few hours later, Haruhi was helping her father pack up his things for them to go home, when Ranka's friend and colleague burst into the room, grinning. "Ranka, you'll never believe this!!" He laughed.

The other two blinked. "What?" Ranka asked expectantly.

"The hospital covered the payment to the doctor!! I don't even know why, but they just did! You're one lucky man… uh… woman, Ranka!!"

Haruhi stared incredulously at him before turning to her father, whose face was glowing with relief at the release of their current worries.

Haruhi, however, remained extremely suspicious as to exactly why the hospital would cover their expenses when they had not applied for any sort of financial help or even _mentioned_ to anyone that they would have problems paying what they owed. However, something gave her a hint as to who was behind all this madness, and she excused herself abruptly to go speak to the secretary at the main desk.

"Who owns this hospital?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" The secretary was taken aback at the sudden outburst from the girl who had so quietly and politely come and gone through the past few days.

"Who owns it?" She repeated impatiently.

"The Ohtori family, of course." The secretary replied. "But why do you ask so suddenly?"

"Why would they pay the expenses owed by Fujioka Ryoji to the doctor outside his insurance?" She asked, anxious for the answer, wondering what she could have possibly done to receive such a thing from the Ohtori family. She didn't even know Kyoya's father, and his mother didn't seem like she had any special regard towards her.

The secretary looked around, before grinning mischievously. Apparently, she had a fondness for gossip, and did not need to be pressed to part with the juicy piece of information that had so puzzled the people working in the hospital. "Well, it seems that, the youngest Ohtori, insisted on paying for it from his own savings! On top of that, he asked us not to mention it to the Fujioka family. Isn't that odd?" She giggled. "However, the latest news is it's all because he is hopelessly in love with the daughter of Fujioka-san!! Isn't that delightfully sweet? Oh, but why he wants to stay anonymous is beyond us all!"

Haruhi thanked her for the information (which she noted was probably illegally passed on to her) and vowed to keep silent about it. If Kyoya didn't want her to know, then she would act as if she didn't. Yet… something stood out in her thoughts and made her pace a bit lighter as she made her way down the hallways.

"_It's all because he is hopelessly in love with the daughter of Fujioka-san."_

* * *

"Haruhi!!" Ayano's voice squealed in a nearly Renge-like manner.

Haruhi raised her eyebrows as she readjusted her grip on the phone. "You're in a good mood. Something happen?"

"_Obviously._" Ayano laughed. "It's Tamaki! He called me the other day and we went out again, isn't that great?"

Haruhi bolted up from her position of lying spread-eagled on the floor in front of the fan. "Really?" She exclaimed, her voice now also wavering dangerously close to a squeal.

"Yeah!" Haruhi could practically hear how wide Ayano's smile must have been at that moment, and she lay back down with a satisfied grin as Ayano continued. "Apparently, he thought I didn't like him back. Isn't that funny?"

Haruhi grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, funny…" As Ayano talked on about the details of the date, Haruhi let her mind wander towards Tamaki's reasons for suddenly changing his mind. She wondered, or rather knew, whether Kyoya played some part in this change of heart.

"Haruhi, are you listening?"

"Mm, yeah?" Haruhi was forced out of her silent reverie as Ayano's voice came this time with a serious note, although it did not lack the underlying joy that seemed permanently etched in her.

"Well… this is going to probably shock you since you're not used to our customs, but…" She heard Ayano take a breath. "Tamaki and I are engaged."

Haruhi once again sat up in shock, this time so fast the fan toppled over by her side. "_Engaged?_"

"Well, I know it seems sudden to you, and that we haven't been going out nearly long enough, but Tamaki's family has been pressing him to choose a wife since he has been accepted as the heir to all of the Suoh prospects, and well… he chose me." A long, drawn out silence followed, in which Haruhi marveled at the kind of lives her wealthy friends lead. After being answered only by her silence, Ayano continued in a rather hesitant voice. "I'm sorry I won't be able to be your roommate. But, we're going to do the wedding before summer break is over… That means we're getting married in a few weeks. Can I count on you as my maid of honor?"

Haruhi let out a shaky, disbelieving laugh. "Whatever you want Ayano."

As anticipated with accepting the role of maid of honor, Haruhi was infinitely busy for the next few weeks. Wedding plans had to be made in a heated rush, and as a result, she spent nearly everyday assisting Ayano. The church was chosen, and the venue for the reception was decided to be in one of the grandest hotels in the area. From the flowers, to the decorations, and the dresses for all the bridesmaids and herself, not to mention the wedding dress itself, Haruhi became dizzy from all the extravagance. Not to mention the caliber of the bachelorette party she planned with help from Renge. Money did not seem like an object to these people, considering the expenses going out on this wedding. Due to this, she saw Kyoya considerably often, him being Tamaki's best man and also in control of the wedding expenses. However, she could never manage to speak with him more than necessary for the sake of the wedding. She still felt substantially awkward due to the confusion building up in her because of the incident at his house, and his insistence in fulfilling everything she wished for, without mentioning a word of his efforts to her.

The day of the wedding came faster than she could write down the number of zeros at the end of the total cost of the matter. Beginning from five in the morning, Haruhi was running around helping with last minute preparations with hardly a minute to spare for things such as breathing. In her haste to pass messages from Ayano, who was forbidden to meet with the groom's party, to Tamaki she walked straight into the person she had been avoiding physical contact with throughout the entire process.

"Ah, sorry Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi stammered quickly before relaying her message hurriedly. "Uh, Ayano's missing the shoes she was supposed to wear today. I believe you were supposed to bring them?"

"Ah yes, sorry, it's in the backseat of my car. You can go ahead and fetch it, the driver will know who you are." Kyoya replied just as straightforwardly as Haruhi, even a bit stiffly.

"Thank you." Haruhi bowed before rushing past him, but her wrist caught in his grasp. She halted, but didn't dare to turn around.

"I know this is hardly the time to ask, but… can you… spare me a dance tonight?" Kyoya finally released the words that had been weighing him down ever since he had gotten confirmation of the engagement from Tamaki. He had been avoiding speaking to her throughout the pre-wedding process, because every time he would be reminded of the question he would have to inevitably ask her sometime. "Just a dance… nothing more… completely meaningless. It's just that Tamaki insisted that the first to dance after the bride and groom and the bride and her father should be the ushers and the bridesmaids. He included us in that, and thought it only appropriate if we danced. So, would it be alright, or is the thought too repulsive for you to even bear?"

Haruhi huffed. "Repulsive indeed, but for Tamaki, I will oblige. One dance." Alas, after all that had happened, their relationship remained as cold as ever. It couldn't be helped, it seemed, because Haruhi didn't really know how else to behave around him.

Kyoya reluctantly but promptly released her wrist and the two parted ways and were lost within the hoards of people.

The wedding ceremony was as long and dull as most, allowing plenty of time for wandering eyes to notice how often the maid of honor and the best man stole glances at each other. Never did their gazes meet, but from the pews of the church, watchful eyes saw Haruhi's eyes stare in an unreadable fashion at Kyoya, and Kyoya's eyes gaze longingly at Haruhi. The gossip of the wedding reception was full of predictions as to what was the relationship between Haruhi and Kyoya, along with bets as to how long it would take for them to be back for another wedding.

This excitement heightened after the wedding bouquet, after Ayano tossed it over her shoulder, sailed straight over the heads of the group of squealing women to fall unceremoniously into the arms of the shocked Kyoya. Ayano turned around and apologized to all the maidens for having overshot, but they weren't listening and were now begging Kyoya to give it to one of them. They even started offering to pay money for it. Kyoya was baffled at the sudden rush of girls that surrounded him and did a great deal of damage to the rumors and the hearts of the hopeful maidens when he turned around and shoved the bouquet into Haruhi's arms. She was just as unsuspecting as Kyoya had been, for she was, at the time, observing Kaoru's interactions with one of the bridesmaids, completely disinterested in something such as the throwing of the bouquet. She blinked and stared up at him. He shrugged, mumbled incoherent excuses, and walked pointedly in the opposite direction (and right into the ring bearer), as eyebrows raised all around them.

Of course all these suspicions were whispered behind silk-gloved hands, and the said couple was oblivious to what was being said about them. The gossip had reached the ears of the bride and groom too, but Ayano declared it impossible. Haruhi had ventured to say that she disliked Kyoya, which was more than she usually said about anyone, and Ayano began the night confident that the rumors were just that—silly rumors.

However…

The long anticipated and dreaded dance came around and Haruhi and Kyoya stood side-by-side extremely stiffly. Haruhi kept attempting to edge farther from him, but as a result, kept bumping into the elderly woman that stood beside her. Kyoya kept adjusting and readjusting his glasses in his classic nervous habit. His stomach knotted further and further as he watched Ayano and Tamaki waltz around to their favorite love song. Oh yes, they had to dance to a love song. The knot tightened.

Soon Ayano and her father had finished taking their turns around the dance floor, and Haruhi and Kyoya turned towards each other both taking a deep breath. Kyoya bowed and offered her his hand. She did a sort of curtsy much clumsier than the bridesmaids around her, and accepted the hand of Kyoya, who was now smirking at her curtsying skills. It was only the second time the two had ever waltzed, the first being at the Ouran Festival where they had done so only in the delight of making Tamaki jealous. Haruhi, who had been stressing about whether she would be able to waltz properly under such circumstances, was surprised at the ease in which she followed his lead. It was as if he carried her through the dance floor, gliding as if on ice, perfectly in time with the rest of the party. The two spent the first few steps looking everywhere but at each other, until finally Haruhi called them to each other's attention.

"Thank you, Kyoya-senpai. I know…" She paused and took a breath. "I know that this wedding probably wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. Thank you for helping those two."

There was a long silence before Kyoya spoke again, now meeting her large chocolate eyes squarely with his steely ones. "I would like to flatter myself into saying that I did it all for the happiness of my dearest idiot of a friend, but… you must know, you must have somehow realized, that it really was all for you."

Haruhi's eyelashes fluttered as she quickly averted her eyes downwards, her cheeks coloring. "I was afraid of that…" She whispered so he couldn't catch her words.

The song finally came to a close and the two parted with a bow and a curtsy, neither desiring another moment in the presence of the other. Kyoya was faintly disappointed and definitely discouraged by her silence. He had been hoping for a response of sorts, but the only such thing he received was the loss of her gaze on his. It assured him, if he had had any doubts to begin with, that her romantic interests would never and could never lie within him. Whatever had happened between them in the garden during her visit to her house had most likely been exaggerated by his hopes.

Haruhi took her seat (which had been inconveniently assigned next to Kyoya) her mind in a state of complete chaos. She thanked god, goodness, and her lucky stars for the fact that the chair next to hers was empty. Kyoya was deep in conversation with a business partner of his, and Haruhi could see the intensity of his fake smile from where she sat. Ayano, who had been watching their dance like a hawk, now lowered herself into the chair on Haruhi's left.

"What are you not telling me about Kyoya-senpai?" Ayano demanded, meeting Haruhi's gaze with full force, posing the question Haruhi was dreading. She had hoped and prayed that Ayano would remain too caught up in her own romance to notice Haruhi's own romantic issues.

"How much I really do dislike him?" Haruhi offered hopefully, but Ayano did nothing but raise her eyebrows doubtfully at Haruhi.

However, before the interrogation could continue further, Haruhi was subjected to another one of a similar nature. Amélie, a guest at the wedding due to her friendship with Tamaki, set herself down in Kyoya's chair. "Yes, Fujioka, please do explain what's going on between you and my fiancé."

Haruhi flinched. She had also been hoping to avoid this little roadblock. Ayano would have loved to stay and intake this new development, but was called away by Tamaki, leaving only in the comfort that she would force Haruhi to reveal everything to her later.

Amélie continued, staring Haruhi down with a stony gaze. "I've heard some disturbing rumors about you two… please assure me of their falsehood."

Haruhi returned her stare with an equally cold one of her own. "And do tell what these rumors are about before I declare them as false."

"You know very well what they're about! A relationship with an Ohtori and a commoner such as you—how improper." She hissed in reply, appearing more vicious than Haruhi had ever seen her. "Such a thing can't possibly be true. Kyoya would never fall for such a ill-bred and plain girl such as yourself."

"If you're so convinced it can't be true, then why are you bothering with asking me?" Haruhi's voice shook with anger, and it took much of her willpower to keep it lowered.

"Are you or are you not in a relationship with Kyoya?" Amélie demanded with finality.

Haruhi hesitated before replying quietly. "I… I am not."

"And do you swear that you two will never be in a relationship?"

Haruhi's dark eyes narrowed in her white face. "I will do no such thing. I can give you no guarantee of the future, and if you're so insecure of your relationship with Kyoya, then that's your problem." She snapped.

For a moment Amélie's face cast her and unreadable expression, before it softened and she burst into light laughter. "Ah, thank goodness!"

Haruhi blinked, dumbstruck. "I… I'm sorry?"

Amélie faced her with a much warmer expression. "I was just testing you! I don't really have much of a care in the world for my engagement to Kyoya. And he puts no value in it either. It was simply one of… convenience. We're just friends, and I don't know if you've noticed, but that dear friend of mine has his heart set on you. All of us—and by us I mean me, Renge, Fuyumi, Tamaki, Haninozuka-san, Morinozuka-san, and Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san—we've all been wondering about your feelings in this."

"Eh?" Haruhi gaped. To think all her friends had been all the while plotting her demise in favor of Kyoya. Was nobody on her side?

Amélie laughed heartily. "Was my acting that good? Well I suppose I wasn't president of the drama club in high school for nothing… but I digress. By giving you this little interrogation I have confirmed your part in this duet."

Haruhi blushed and looked down. "Whatever it is that you've figured out, please don't share with me. I don't think I want to know. But…are you sure it's okay… I mean your engagement? You're not upset at all?" She asked, eager to direct the conversation away from herself.

Amélie grinned. "Of course not. I'm a bit relieved actually. Truth be told, I've had my eyes set on Hikaru-san, the feistier twin."

Haruhi blinked in surprise. "You can tell them apart?"

"Yeah, quite easily. My younger sisters are identical twins too, so you can say I'm well trained." She shrugged and got up. "In any case, I won't bother you further. I have some exciting news to part with." With a wink Amélie left Haruhi alone to her thoughts once again.

"I'm getting a headache…" Haruhi muttered, leaning back in her chair. The exhaustion that had been building up due to her constant running around over the past few weeks had suddenly caught up to her.

Meanwhile, Kyoya was passing a table occupied by Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Ayano, Renge, Amélie, Fuyumi, Mori, and Hani, heads together with delightfully mischievous expressions. Kyoya decided it would be in his best interest not to inquire into what this little meeting was about. He was not in the mood for their childish schemes at the time. As he brushed past, he caught a few snippets of conversation.

"I thought she hated him!" Ayano cried in disbelief, and was followed by a chorus of "Me too!"

Yes, Kyoya concluded. He really didn't want to know.

The rest of the reception continued as all wedding receptions went—full of speeches and a lavish three-course meal which Haruhi enjoyed with gusto. It was the one factor that was cheering her up from the thoughts of self-reflection that she so detested. Kyoya merely politely picked at his food next to her, his appetite having been drained by Haruhi's refusal to even look at him, let alone initiate a conversation. He himself was lacking in the willpower to begin one as well, and as a result, they spoke to everybody at the table but each other. Finally, when the reception came to a close, Haruhi delayed leaving the room until Kyoya had safely exited himself, only to be stopped by Ayano.

"Haruhi, I simply can't let you go home alone so late at night. Please stay in the hotel—we have plenty of extra rooms! Here, I booked this one just for you!" She shoved a key card into Haruhi's hands.

Haruhi protested weakly, but her exhaustion took the better of her and she accepted with gratitude. She and Ayano parted with hugs and elated exclamations to the success of the wedding, Haruhi bidding a blushing Ayano a fun and "eventful" wedding night with a smirk. Haruhi made her way to her room feeling satisfied despite the events of the night. She slid her key card into room "669" and shut the door behind her and leaning on it with a relieved sigh.

Yet she wished she could swallow that sigh of relief right back up when she saw facing her, Kyoya in the midst of unbuttoning his shirt. He froze, as did she, and they stared wide-eyed at each other in silence. In the silence an audible click resounded from behind Haruhi. She spun around immediately and tried the doorknob—locked. She knocked, and then banged on the door futilely. Finally, she gave up and took a seat on the bed in surrender.

"We've been set up, haven't we?" Haruhi muttered darkly.

Kyoya, who had changed in the bathroom while Haruhi had been banging hopelessly on their door, nodded in response. "It seems so. I _was_ wondering what _this_ was doing in my room." He tossed a rather skimpy looking satin nightdress at Haruhi.

"Are they expecting me to wear this?" Haruhi cringed at the cloth in her hands, or rather the lack thereof.

"I can't see you having much of a choice." Kyoya responded matter-of-factly, eyeing her evening gown purposefully.

Haruhi gave out a sigh, much too tired to argue any further, and snatched up the dress before shutting herself in the bathroom. The moment he heard the door lock, Kyoya leaned on the dresser for support. His calm demeanor did its work not to give away the state of panic that had been swiftly rising in his throat. He should have known since the group of miscreants wasn't dragging him unwillingly into their thoughtless schemes, it must revolve around him. Did they mean to torture him in putting him in such a compromising situation with the girl who had rejected him twice, the first flat out, and the second by implication? He was expected to, as coolly as always, spend the night in the same room (which only had one bed, mind you), with the girl who he was uncontrollably attracted to? He had always been famed for his composure, but even Kyoya was human, and he could feel his heart racing at the thought, and tried everything in his power to keep calm.

Haruhi, meanwhile, oblivious to Kyoya's dilemma on the other side of the door, turned around, observing herself in the mirror. The dress didn't even go to her knees, and plunged far lower than comfortable at the neckline. On top of that, it was just barely a step from being see-through, and in the light she could just barely see the shadows of her underwear teasing from below her dress. Haruhi cursed and seeing no other option, made a move towards the door. However, she paused and turned back to the mirror. Without taking the time to over think her actions and therefore dismiss them, she fixed her hair and washed her face to look presentable. She didn't know why she cared to take the extra effort, and decided she would rather not venture to find the reason.

She finally creaked the door open, and Kyoya straightened at the sound. She stepped out, eyes downcast self-consciously. She pointedly avoided his gaze as she sat down on the bed, and was therefore spared watching him color noticeably and then turn deathly pale. His eyes brushed helplessly over her slender legs and pale shoulders, shadows dancing on her prominent collarbone.

"Shall we go to bed then—I mean sleep!" She mumbled hastily, feeling oddly warm despite her lack of clothing. She blamed the summer heat.

Kyoya cleared his throat before speaking in a voice he had taken great effort to steady. "Uh, yeah. Pass me one of the blankets and a pillow. I'll sleep on the floor."

At this Haruhi perked up in protest. "No, no, Kyoya-senpai, you were here first, so I'll sleep on the floor!"

Kyoya shook his head. "It would hurt my pride as a man if I let you sleep on the floor." He insisted, grabbing a pillow off the bed.

"And it would render me feeling guilty for whatever kinks you have in your neck tomorrow morning." She grasped the pillow he was holding and pulled it towards herself.

"And what of how I might feel about the kinks in _your_ neck?" Kyoya argued, yanking the pillow back towards himself swiftly and strongly. Yet the strength of Haruhi's grip was something he had not anticipated, and had pulled both the pillow and Haruhi clean off the bed and onto himself.

Kyoya's back slammed painfully onto the floor and Haruhi knocked her forehead painfully into his glasses. Haruhi sat up as fast as she could, apologizing fervently as she rubbed her head. Before she could resist, however, he reached an arm around her neck and pulled her back on her hands and knees, hovering nervously above his tall frame. His hand slid down to her cheek, tucking a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Tell me," He began in a low voice, the sound shaking slightly. "Tell me once more in the most straightforward way possible that you don't love me, and that you never will. Maybe then… I will let you sleep on the floor."

Haruhi's heart stopped for a brief instance, before it began beating at a dangerously fast pace. She grasped his hand with one of hers and squeezed it before speaking in a soft, hesitant voice. "I wish, Kyoya-senpai… I wish that I could say something like that. Maybe a little while earlier, I could have. But…" She sighed resting her forehead on his chest. "Would it be selfish of me, after all the things I said to you… and despite the insensitive way I treated your feelings… to tell you that I have, much against any type of logic, found myself in love with you?"

In response Haruhi felt the heartbeat against her forehead quicken in its pace. She lifted her head only to find his lips on hers. He satisfied the urge that he had been longing for a long time, and she satisfied the urge she hadn't realized she had been longing until it finally happened.

It was only then that she realized how her anger the first night he had insulted her came in her disappointment that he refused so blatantly to dance with her. Her dislike for his coldness rooted in the fact that she wanted him to compliment her and like her. Though her shock at his situation with Kouichi, and Tamaki and Ayano, came from her thoughts of his insensitivity, the discovery that he was engaged couldn't be forgotten. Her frustration the first time she rejected him was due to her utter disbelief to the truth of such feelings and the torture of them being hung in front of her. And after the letter… after the letter all excuses she could use to deny her feelings for him had been wasted away.

Haruhi broke off and smiled, standing up. "I think the bed is big enough for us both, don't you agree?" She offered him a hand, her smile genuinely oblivious to what she had implied.

Kyoya smirked and stood up, before taking her hand and pulling her onto the bed, placing himself straddling her on top. "This looks familiar, doesn't it?" He murmured as he teased her neck with light kisses.

"Yes I do vaguely recall us being in a similarly compromising position a couple years ago." Haruhi responded with a chuckle, sliding her arms around his neck. "So tell me, what merit would you have in sleeping with me?"

Kyoya's breath tickled her neck as he laughed. "Do I really need to answer that?"

"Probably not." She smirked as she pulled him closer, kissing him again.

"Are you really that innocent girl I had pulled onto my bed that night?" His tone of voice suggested amusement as he spoke.

"Again, probably not. Tamaki and I… well we were both drunk." Haruhi explained as if she was parting with the daily weather forecast rather than the means of her first time.

"I lost you to that idiot?" Kyoya mocked an expression of deep displeasure before sliding his hand up her dress. "Well I guess I'll just have to do better then?"

"Maybe…" Haruhi placed a drawn out kiss on his lips, before pushing him off. "But I'm tired." With that she sat up and began pulling out the blankets so she could crawl in and proceed in her original plan of getting a good night's sleep.

Kyoya was not satisfied with this and grasped her around the waist from behind, pulling her back towards him. "Since when did you become such a tease?"

Haruhi blinked. "No really, I'm tired. I got about four hours of sleep last night. We can do it in the morning if you want, I don't really care." All this was parted from her lips in the most matter-of-fact way anyone could manage. With those words aside, Haruhi pulled off Kyoya's glasses, and shut off the light, and curled up under the blankets, falling asleep nearly instantly.

Kyoya watched her with bewilderment, before collapsing down next to her. He had chosen to fall in love with someone he considered to be a real enigma.

The next morning, Amélie unlocked the room door and walked in expecting to be satisfied with the sight of Haruhi and Kyoya asleep in each other's arms or something equally sweet. Imagine her shock when she walked in to find Kyoya in the midst of undressing Haruhi. The door was shut promptly behind her after a shout of apology and she heard the lock click, from the inside this time. She staggered over to the rest of the group (minus our newlyweds, of course) who were gathered in the next room and declared her success in a rather faint, but triumphant voice. They immediately inquired where the couple was, wanting to see them and part with congratulations.

Amélie answered curtly with a simple "They're busy."


	4. Matrimony?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran Host Club or Pride and Prejudice

**A/N:** Here we go, last chapter. I wouldn't really call it an epilogue. I think its more the last chapter than anything, but I called it an epilogue because it takes place a while after the main events did. Sorry it's so late, but here we are!

* * *

The months had passed quite eventless after Tamaki and Ayano's wedding. The two now lived together in the Suoh mansion, making a good pair as Ayano's sense kept Tamaki's childish side in check, and Tamaki's positive outlook on life kept Ayano from loosing touch of the fun things in life. Seeing no point in paying dorm expenses, since the prospect of living with Ayano was out, Haruhi decided to remain at home. That way she would be closer to Kyoya, too, yet still in commutable range from the university. As a result she had to unpack all the things she had packed up already, which would have been extremely tedious had Kyoya not come to help during his time off. Soon enough, Haruhi's classes at the university started, not to mention she decided to take on a part time job. Kyoya, too, was busy between work and classes as the couple didn't see each other much, but when they could, they enjoyed taking walks in the fall chill while discussing the recent happenings in their life. Kyoya also often liked to sketch Haruhi, and sometimes they would often converse over Kyoya's drawing and Haruhi's posing for him. She complained relentlessly about having to model all the time, but she never refused because of her love for his artwork. He himself didn't put much value into it, as his mother had once said, but considered it an enjoyable hobby. 

The two weren't the most affectionate couple, in truth. They actually spent more time talking than doing anything else, and Tamaki had dubbed them the "boring couple". They had probably kissed once since the wedding and done nothing further at all since the morning after. It was almost unnerving, actually, and often made times when there was a possibility of affection awkward because neither made any move towards it. Kyoya, while watching Haruhi being her adorable self in doing things such as getting excited over a simple strawberry crepe, sometimes wanted to just squeeze her cuteness. Yet something about the way Haruhi carried herself or spoke to him discouraged him from making such a move. Though on the day after the wedding the two of them got caught up in the heat of the moment, the anticipation having gotten the best of them, afterwards there remained something untouchable about Haruhi.

Haruhi herself really didn't care for physical affection too much. She wasn't against it, but she wouldn't really initiate it either. The day after the wedding, she obliged mostly because Kyoya wanted to, and she didn't really have any oppositions to it. Yet afterwards, she had no interest, and he didn't make any more move for it. Except one time he kissed her goodnight after they'd gone for an evening walk, but it was rather sudden and awkward, and afterwards he hadn't found the guts to do anything more. Kyoya's awkward personality and Haruhi's indifferent one didn't result in the most lovey-dovey relationship. Yet they continued to see each other and enjoyed each other's company above all else, and were otherwise quite a happy couple.

Finally, came the fateful moment Kyoya knew he would have to answer to as soon as he kissed Haruhi. His father called for a private audience with Kyoya, and by the scuffling at the door, Kyoya knew Fuyumi (who was visiting with her husband for the occasion only) and his mother were eavesdropping.

"Kyoya, you're a grown man now, I have acknowledged this." Ohtori Yoshio told his son from behind his large mahogany desk. "And you have the makings of a great man too, if you continue the way you're going now."

"Thank you, father." Kyoya replied politely, but knew that his father was just buttering him up before thrusting him into the oven.

"Kyoya, I believe every great man needs a great woman by his side." Yoshio leaned forward, resting his chin on his folded hands. "Your siblings are all married and settled, and I was about your age when I married your mother. I think it's time you followed suit, don't you agree?"

Kyoya said nothing, but merely stared at his father blankly.

Yoshio sighed and continued. "Normally, at this time we would be lining up suitable women for you to choose from, but I heard from your mother and sister that you are already in a relationship with a woman, is that correct?"

Kyoya nodded stiffly.

"Fujioka Haruhi, the feisty young woman who, so boldly and so out of line, defended you at the Ouran Festival so many years ago." Yoshio chuckled. "Don't think I've forgotten that incident. From that moment forward, I knew that such a remarkable and outspoken young woman could be the only person for you. So," he leaned back with a wide smile. "I wholeheartedly grant you permission to take her as your bride." He was apparently under the impression that he had just parted with the most joyful words his son could hear.

Kyoya was beginning to feel guilty about crushing his father's hopes, but decided he should break the bad news before they started making wedding plans. "Father… it's not as if… I don't _want_ to marry Haruhi. Indeed I've been in love with her for years now, but I am almost certain she will reject me."

Yoshio looked baffled. "But why? Aren't you two lovers now anyway?"

Kyoya twitched. They even knew about _that_. He had a strong urge to strangle his older sister at this point. "Well father, Haruhi's a very independent woman, you see." Kyoya explained in the most controlled way he could manage. "She's only eighteen and I don't think she'd agree to marrying this young, after only being in a relationship with me for the past few months."

"Ah." Yoshio laughed in realization. "Yes, I suppose her personality _did_ seem like that. But… you said '_almost_ certain' not_completely_ certain. You know what, Kyoya? Out of all my sons, you have been the most diligent in seizing whatever opportunity you could come across. Why should this be any different? Does it really hurt so much to ask?" He urged gently.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who has to ask her. And it was different with my brothers… his wife was also part of the upper class society we're accustomed to, and is used to the idea of early marriage, not to mention her sole dream was to be a bride… Haruhi is different, in every way imaginable." He mumbled before sighing. "Alright father. I… I'll try."

Yoshio beamed. "That's my boy. I wish you luck."

Kyoya returned to his room with a headache. He hardly had it in him to kiss her, let alone propose. He had no idea how he would go about it, and was becoming increasingly stressed. He knew something sickeningly romantic that Tamaki would do would have no effect whatsoever on Haruhi. And he had learned his lesson on the proper way to make a love confession since his last disastrous attempt. He pulled out his sketchbook for some stress relief time, but found it very hard to think about something to draw in his scattered mind. Finally, he touched pencil to paper with a wistful expression. Haruhi would look beautiful in a wedding dress…

* * *

"Kyoya, you've been awfully quiet today. Is everything alright?" Haruhi inquired the next week as Kyoya walked tensely next to her. He had agreed to accompany her on a quick trip to the grocery store, having dropped in unexpectedly at her house that afternoon. 

"Fine…" Kyoya muttered, shifting his gaze, acting similar to a pouting child.

Haruhi grinned knowingly as she examined a pack of half priced meat. "Kyoya, don't think you can pull a 'fine' on me. I've known you far too long to tell just by looking at you when something's bothering you. So are you going to tell me now, or are you going to be subjected to my nagging until you do?"

Kyoya shrugged as he watched her place the meat in the basket he carried for her, apparently satisfied with it. "I'll tell you when I'm ready."

Haruhi laughed. "Yet at times, I just can't understand you. What difference is it going to make whether you tell me now or later?" She slid the few items she had bought through the self-checkout.

"Not everyone can be as sensible as you, Haruhi." He sighed, lifting one of the bags full of their grocery items, as Haruhi lifted the other. As they walked towards the sliding doors, Kyoya caught hints of conversation buzzing around them, and was surprised and horrified to find people watching them with the sunniest expressions on their faces. Their thoughts were obviously somewhere along the lines of "what a cute couple".

"Oh, how cute, they must be newlyweds!" An elderly woman told her daughter as they passed.

Kyoya choked slightly and coughed.

"Everything alright Kyoya?" Haruhi stared curiously at the odd, uncomfortable expression on his face, oblivious as usual to the way the passerby were staring.

"Mm, fine." Kyoya nodded, clearing his throat. As they traveled the usual neighborhood that had become so familiar to Kyoya over the past few months, he was teased more and more by her hand brushing his on the narrow sidewalk. Finally, feeling bold, he grasped her hand in his, soaking its warmth in the cool autumn air. Haruhi returned his grasp, but did so unceremoniously without as much as looking at him. As they reached a street corner, Haruhi slid her hand away again to press the button. While Haruhi waited for the stoplight to turn red, Kyoya waited for Haruhi to renew her grip on his hand. Yet, as they crossed the street, she made no such move towards him. He suddenly realized how distant Haruhi really was from him most of the time. She said she loves him, and he definitely loves her, but since that day Haruhi had never acted towards Kyoya more than a friend would. She wasn't the type to be shy either, so Kyoya was at a loss as to what to think of the situation.

By the time they had reached Haruhi's apartment, Kyoya was feeling more forlorn than ever, and placed the groceries on the counter with his face holding a grim expression. Haruhi noticed this, and tugged on his sleeve. "You look upset…" She frowned, completely unaware that his displeasure was caused by she herself. When Kyoya shrugged, she touched his cheek, and on tiptoe, kissed his forehead. "When you feel like telling me, just say so, okay? I'll listen to whatever it is."

Kyoya gave her a weak smile in return before excusing himself, claiming to have business to attend to. Haruhi saw him off brightly, telling him to cheer up. As the door closed behind Kyoya, he let out a deep breath and leaned on the wall next to it. Just then, he had been so hoping she was going to kiss him at that moment, but instead she treated her like she would a child.

"I can't ask her… there's just… no way." He said through gritted teeth, knowing already what her answer would be. She would laugh and say, "What are you talking about Kyoya, we're not ready for something like that. Be reasonable." But he was already sick of her reasonableness.

Haruhi, meanwhile, was on the other side of the door, feeling slightly guilty. She felt almost as if whatever was bothering him was her own fault. And on top of that, she felt a little lonely having been left so suddenly like that. She wondered if she had unknowingly pushed him away somehow. Finally she took a breath and opened the door, hoping he wouldn't be far, but as she looked out the balcony, she saw his car drive away. She sighed and leaned back, wondering what it was that made him so anxious to tell her.

* * *

Kyoya arrived home to find that, to his horror, his entire family had suddenly decided to stay over, and he knew that they were silently trying to provide him with moral support. His mother looked almost expectant as she greeted him at the door, but getting no word about weddings or engagements from him, she seemed substantially disappointed. 

He excused himself out of dinner early, not being able to stand the hopeful atmosphere that he knew he would crush in a matter of the time it took to ask Haruhi. To think four simple words could be the hardest to form into one sentence. He found himself lying on his bed, rehearsing what he would say to her. He tried to sound casual, but always ended up sounding sudden and awkward. Finally, with determination, he sat up in bed and exclaimed loudly, "Will you marry me?"

He found himself face-to-face with Fuyumi, who stood in his doorway, blinking at him in surprise. It didn't take her long to burst into laughter and collapse next to him on his bed. He blushed and expertly avoided her gaze, busying himself with moving to his chair and tidying his already immaculate desk.

"Kyoya, is it really that hard?" Fuyumi asked, rubbing his shoulders from behind him. "I really wouldn't know, since I've only been on the receiving end of a proposal, but, is it really that hard? I would think someone like you would find it easier. That must be some woman, getting even you all tongue-tied. But then again, this isn't the first time." She finished with a giggle.

Kyoya sighed and leaned back against his sister's comforting chest. "I don't know… it's just that… Haruhi is just so… distant sometimes. She never shows any affection, and almost discourages me from doing so. It just makes me wonder sometimes."

Fuyumi laughed slightly. "Don't you think that could be because she's shy? Girls can be like that sometimes."

Kyoya snorted. "This is Haruhi we're talking about. She's only about five percent girl."

"Well, that is still five percent. And that five percent fell in love with you. Don't forget that." She kissed him on the forehead and left him to his thoughts.

Kyoya sighed and opened his sketchbook. Haruhi's wedding picture stared back at him unblinkingly, giving him just a small spark of courage.

* * *

It had been nearly a week and a half since Haruhi had so much as heard from Kyoya, and she was growing more and more worried everyday. She became clumsier than usual, and even more immersed in studying, trying to distract herself from her current distress. Her mind kept wondering if that day he had been trying to break up with her. When that thought came around, she would instinctively blame herself, and then find something complicated to memorize for a test that was over two weeks away. 

Finally, one afternoon, she had coincidentally been passing the doorway, when she saw a large yellow envelope slide under her doorway. She immediately turned her path towards it and crouched down to pick it up. The only person she knew who preferred communicating through letters than anything else was none other than Ohtori Kyoya. _This is it_, she thought, _here comes the break up letter_.

She slid a large white piece of paper out to find a picture of herself in a wedding dress, undoubtedly drawn by Kyoya, staring back at her. She swallowed and turned it around.

_Dearest Haruhi,_

_Your answer is probably going to be no, but I thought I should ask anyway. Will you marry me?_

_Love always,_

_Kyoya_

_PS: Feel free to return the ring anytime._

Haruhi spent a long two seconds in shock, before noticing the postscript. She thrust her hand into the envelope, and sure enough, felt something cold and round touch her fingers. It slid perfectly into her ring finger and she pulled her hand out to find a diamond sparkling up at her. The first thought that crossed her head was, _what a freaking rock!_ The second was, _what a freaking idiot!!_

She jumped up and threw her door open, to see Kyoya starting the ignition on his car just below. She raced down the stairs, nearly tripping twice, just as Kyoya began driving away.

Kyoya looked straight ahead at the empty suburban road sighing. He was just waiting for the call or letter with Haruhi wondering when she should drop by to return the ring. His eyes flashed to his rearview mirror momentarily and he thought he saw a flash of pink. His eyes immediately returned and he saw Haruhi yelling and running after the car. Kyoya braked instantly, thankful that he had been driving slowly, or else he may not have noticed. She must have been really opposed to the idea if she had run after him just for that. He stepped out of the car, bracing himself for the stream of apologies that he would soon be faced with. Of course, it was worse than he had thought.

Haruhi panted up to him, and slapped him across the face with all her might. "What kind of a person proposes through a _note_?? I knew you were unromantic, but this is ridiculous!! Is _this_ what you'd been trying to tell me the other day?"

Kyoya nodded sheepishly, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. She always gave him the feeling of a child being chided by his mother.

"And what are all these assumptions you're making about my answer?" She yelled in exasperation.

"Well… I was right wasn't I?" He looked down, feeling her eyes glaring at him.

"Are you stupid? The answer is yes." Haruhi replied, shaking him.

There was a long pause in which one could hear the wind blowing and a dog howling in the distance. It was broken by a rather ungraceful "Eh?"

"What do you mean 'eh'?" Haruhi narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I thought for sure I mean… you never act like you… and I mean we don't even hug… and well… you seemed so… indifferent." He concluded with a blush.

Haruhi's face colored as well, and her eyes wandered downwards. "I was…_embarrassed_ okay? I mean… sure sometimes I wanted to hold hands or something but… I don't know, something about you kind of discouraged it…"

Kyoya stared at Haruhi, who stood shifting her weight and avoiding his gaze. He was baffled at the fact that, lo and behold, Fuyumi was right. And the irony of it all made him want to laugh out loud. But he refrained and instead, grabbed her left hand and yanked the ring off. He took a breath before saying curtly "I think I should do this properly." He lowered himself to one knee, took her hand, and slid the ring into he finger. "Fujioka Haruhi, will you marry me?"

Haruhi laughed. "Of course I will, idiot." She pulled him up and finally, with no further awkwardness involved, kissed him long and hard on the lips, not caring about the elderly neighbor who had been clutching his gardening hose and watching them the entire time.

"One more thing Kyoya." She said as they broke off. "Did you have to make it such a freaking rock?"

"What, can't I be a little showy sometimes? I am a billionaire, you know." Kyoya teased, kissing her left hand.

"Well, yes, but, it's going to be so embarrassing, walking into class with _this_."

"Please?"

"No…"

"Pretty please?"

"Kyoya!"

And thus, a new addition was made to the Ohtori family. And oh, what an addition she was.


End file.
